Forum:Monsutāgekagure
Please answers in the provided areas. If you have an questions before you answer, contact a sysop (admin) immediately. Make sure your answers are detailed, informative, and precise. Questions 1) If it is a Canon Hidden Village, which one are you applying for? Bold the answer. * Sunagakure * Kumogakure * Konohagakure * Iwagakure * Other: Monsutāgekagure 2) Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, what has changed in regards to the overall dynamic of the Land, and by extension, their Hidden Village? This is inclusive of the damage suffered, whether it is territorial, economical, or social (population size). How much has this been repaired by the higher-ups of the villages and the country? What remnants from the war remain, and how do they affect the population currently? The hidden village of Monsters, due to being full of monstrosities and outcasts, couldn't tamper with the war itself due to the amount of missing ningen within the village. The village itself is rather inclusive and such no territories attacked yet alone know of its existence. The population of the village increased through a phenomenon from various villagers Absorbing the Juubi's massive yin and yang chakra through the air, thus causing some clones and additional fertility within the village. The village is flourishing currently from the trace amounts of chakra residue spread throughout the elemental nations. 3) What is the economic status of the Hidden Village you wish to apply for? Has this changed since the Fourth Shinobi World War, if so, how? What manners of business are being conducted to either stabilize or boost the economy in question? The basis of the village is that the powerful rule everyone, with small exceptions with people who willingly submit. Yes, as a matter of fact, with the rapidly mutating citizens, the various higher-ups are constantly challenged, being the only small hinder acne of the villages growth. The attempts to destroy the challenges is where everyone within the village gathers and the current leader releases his chakra, if anyone can somewhat challenge the leader then they fight, sometimes to the death! This happens every few weeks, as the residue still lingers. 4) What are the technological capabilities of your Hidden Village? By this, we mean, what weapons and equipment are they producing? Do they have practical technology such as television? Do they have unique technology based on their environment? They don't have a high technological basis, however there is a sect of scientists who boost the mutations further by luring power-hungry into their experimentation, these scientists are incredibly important to the village as an important source of power. The village itself is the perfect place for a scientist, considering it is full of unique bloodlines and there is no law or moral, so their work comes quickly. 5) What is the size, structure and capabilities of your Hidden Village's military force? To what extent has this changed following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War? The military force is mainly the leaders herding bloodthirsty fools, though the millitary is rarely used. The millitary has grown since the war. 6) Will you also apply for the Kage, and possibly, the Tailed Beast of your Hidden Village? If so, how will they have ascended to the position of Kage, and as well as this, how did they obtain their Tailed Beast? It should be noted that all Tailed Beasts, aside from Gyūki and Kurama have been revived and let back into the wild following the war. Somewhat, for its complicated. The Kage is a FEMALE zetsu clone who underwent genetic mutation to gain far more chakra. The experiments already had boosted he to kage level, but she then went and captured the Nibi, sorta. She temporarily paralyzed the Nibi, giving her enough time to split it into Yin and Yang chakra, and cut away the soul and mind, and absorbed the power raw, with no influence from the bijuu besides some catlike appearance. 7) What would you give a ranking for the village's population size, military strength and economic strength out of five stars? Are there other details about the village or country that are relevant to the saga? Population: 5 stars! Military: 3.5 stars! Economic strength: 2 stars. Just putting this out, a large amount of the population happens to be powerful missing ningen, the other part is monstrosities packed with bloodlines and are on the brink of humanity. Also even citizens are dangerous, no one is innocent here, NOONE!!! Audition Decision Denied.